gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jereak Stralam
"I'd rather be killed standing, knowing that I lived my life the right way, than live on my knees at the mercy of a man such as yourself." ''-Jereak, moments before his death at the hands of Benthamic '''Jereak Stralam' was a Human Sith. Born in 3661 BBY on the Sith planet of Ziost, Jereak would begin training in the ways of the Sith in his adolescence and, soon after joining the Remnants of the Order, would begin training under Darth Jágger. Personality Although he showed a lack of guilt or empathy when dealing with perceived enemies (most notably, his own father), Jereak was often kind-hearted and prefered to use diplomacy over violence as a first resort in problem-solving. Jereak held true to this, even up to the moments before his death, where he refused to stop being merciful at the expense of his own life. Biography Early life Jereak was born in 3661 BBY on the Sith world of Ziost. His mother died when he was still very young, and his father was a Sith Warrior, which meant he was often too busy serving the Empire to raise Jereak. As a result, Jereak would find solace from his lonely reality by acquiring knowledge, whether it be hearing stories others had to say or by reading historical books he could find. Early on in his life, Jereak was indifferent to the causes of both the Jedi and the Sith, regardless of growing up around various fanatic followers of the Sith philosophy. Jereak's indifference would cause strain in his relationship with his father, causing his father to ignore his emotional needs. This would eventually build up and, during one particular argument with his father in which he said he wished Jereak was never born, Jereak would use force power to take his unsuspecting father's lightsaber and kill him mercilessly with it. The murder of Jereak's father would alert Sith officials on Ziost who, while being upset with Jereak, realized that with his already-extensive knowledge and possible training, he could far outweigh his father in terms of skill. Jereak began training on Ziost. Joining Remnants of the Order In the beginning, Jereak's training in the Korriban Academy was kept a secret. However, after he killed the Beast of Marka Ragnos in Marka Ragnos' Tomb (at the orders of Overseer Tremel), the disruption in the Force this murder caused was felt by Darth Benthamic of the Remnants of the Order. Benthamic soon thereafter contacted Jereak, notifying him that his skills were impressive, and that new apprentices, such as himself, would be highly valued in the Order. Jereak accepted and was made the apprentice of Darth Jágger. The Final Battle Jereak continued his training in the Academy as it was before, whilst receiving secret training from the Remnants of the Order. He eventually received his lightsaber and went to Dromund Kaas, continuing his work there. Regardless that Jágger was Jereak's mentor, however, Benthamic secretly kept tabs on Jereak's progress and his decisions. After observing Jereak's decisions for some time, Benthamic decided his merciful behavior was unacceptable and would make a mockery of the Order. One evening in the Wilds of Dromund Kaas, Benthamic confronted Jereak about his merciful decisions. The Sith Lord called him weak and told him if he ever planned on surviving that he'd better learn to make the "right decisions." Jereak passive-aggressively told Benthamic that it wasn't any of his business who he decided to spare or be merciful to, prompting Benthamic to unsheath his lightsaber and initiate a duel. Jereak unsheathed his own lightsaber, but attempted to flee instead of fighting, as he didn't believe he was ready to fight somebody such as Benthamic. Jereak rans through the Wilds of Dromund Kaas as fast as possible, but Benthamic refused to fall behind; the Sith was always right behind him, slowly but surely catching up to him. As Benthamic came within lightsaber-swinging distance of Jereak, Jereak quickly turned around and began swinging his own lightsaber at his pursuer. Benthamic, not expecting Jereak to turn around, quickly leaped back to avoid his lightsaber swings. Jereak and Benthamic, both a distance from each other and with lightsabers in hand, did somersault lunges at each other and clashed almost evenly in the middle, pushing lightsabers against each other in a test of strength. Jereak, realizing he was losing, attempted to trip Benthamic, although Benthamic avoided by lunging backwards. While Jereak recovered his breath, Benthamic used his force power to uproot a tree and throw it at Jereak, which he barely jumped over. Benthamic uprooted another and threw it at him, but Jereak caught this one with his own force powers. The two pushed against the tree with their force powers, barely making it inch towards either side. After force-pushing on it from both sides, the tree eventually bursted, shedding shrapnel in the form of bark and twigs, temporarily impairing the vision of both Jereak and Benthamic. Jereak and Benthamic once again performed somersault flips into the area between them and clashed with lightsabers, although this time Benthamic quickly gained the upper hand due to Jereak becoming weary. Jereak was forced to the ground, pushing upwards at Benthamic's lightsaber. Jereak, in a desperate attempt to escape from his precarious position, pushed Benthamic off of him with all of his strength, causing the Sith to lunge backwards. Jereak, with the last of his strength, threw his lightsaber in the fashion of a boomerang, hoping to hit Benthamic. However, Benthamic sliced Jereak's lightsaber hilt out of the air with his own lightsaber, breaking it. Benthamic walked over to a defenseless Jereak, saying that his valiant efforts almost made him feel guilt over the circumstances having to escalate the way they did. Benthamic offered Jereak one last chance to live, saying he could get a new lightsaber and forget this entire ordeal, provided that he stopped being so merciful. Jereak said that he would rather die than do what Benthamic ordered, to which the Darth complied, decapitating him where he stood. After Death After his death, Jereak's blood was used, along with the blood of many other slain acolytes, for various Sith blood rite rituals. Benthamic scattered Jereak's bones in the Tomb of Marka Ragnos as a reminder of the event that he discovered Jereak through. Although the topic of Jereak's death occasionally came up amongst his colleagues in the Remnants of the Order, Jereak was hardly missed by the Order. Category:SWTOR Category:Fan Characters